


Множественность миров по Хью Эверетту... и не только

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один Стайлз - хорошо. А два? А если их три?<br/>Но Стайлз не был бы собой, если бы не повернул ситуацию себе на пользу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Множественность миров по Хью Эверетту... и не только

Что-то шло не так.   
  
Что-то должно было случиться вот прямо сейчас, Стайлз это буквально чуйкой чувствовал. Так что когда на него внезапно обрушился поток непонятного шума, смахивающего на настырный шёпот тысячи людей, а потом зазвенела невидимая натянутая струна и лопнула с оглушающим звуком, накрывшим Стайлза как будто одеялом, вмиг дезориентируя, он был готов, повернувшись на стуле, желая сорваться с места … И замер, глядя в две пары устремлённых на него глаз. Глаз, как две капли воды похожих на его собственные, которые смотрели на него с не меньшим изумлением.  
  
Дверь распахнулась и в комнату ввалился ещё один Стайлз, захлопывая её с шумом, а потом замер, буквально распластавшись и растёкшись по ней спиной с глупым видом и широко открыв рот.  
  
\- Святые ёжики, как же я по-дурацки выгляжу со стороны, - отмер Стайлз, что сидел за столом, рассматривая своего двойника.

\- Что за хрень? – возмутился Стайлз, сидевший на кровати.

\- Допельгантеры, - резюмировал Стайлз, стоявший у окна, - только не касайтесь друг друга! – воскликнул он, в протестующем жесте призывая всех не двигаться.

\- Ты себя за идиота держишь? – усмехнулся Стайлз , сидящий у стола.- Пока не выясним, что случилось и как я так разтро… квартанулся, нам вообще лучше шевелиться по минимуму.  
  
Все Стайлзы в его комнате синхронно кивнули и абсолютно одинаковым жестом огладили макушку.   
  
\- Так, какой сейчас год?

\- 2014, - хором ответили Стайлзы.

\- Отец? 

\- Шериф.

\- Мама?  
  
Четыре взгляда синхронно уставились в пол, а пальцы у всех дрогнули, сцепляясь в замок.  
  
\- Автокатастрофа.

\- Несчастный случай.

\- Рак.

\- Этого мужика до сих пор так и не нашли, хотя отец буквально весь Штат носом перерыл, ища убийцу…  
  
В комнате на минуту повисла тяжелая тишина.  
  
\- Десять, - сказал Стайлз, пересчитав свои пальцы, - значит не морок ногицуне.

\- Ноги .. чего? – переспросили двое из троих оставшихся, а четвертый фыркнул.

\- Ногицуне, злой дух, захвативший Малию. Мы только-только от него избавились.

\- Малия? А это кто? – вновь задали вопрос двое Стайлзов.  
  
\- Так, стоп, начнём по порядку. Ты, - Стайлз у стола ткнул пальцем в Стайлза у двери, - кто у тебя в друзьях и ты не оборотень?

\- Нет, - фыркнул Стайлз у двери, - я не горю желанием обрастать шерстью, мне и Скотта за глаза хватает.

На этом имени Стайлз неожиданно залился румянцем, смутившись, и продолжил:

\- Скотт альфа. В стае Айзек, Бойд и Эрика. И я.

\- А Лидия? 

\- А что Лидия? Она с Джексоном переехала в Европу ещё до того, как Скотта укусили.

\- Кто укусил?

\- Дюкалеон.

\- Так, ясно. Как Скотт стал альфой?

\- Ну, мы… в общем мы долго работали над этим и он сам дошёл от беты до альфы, - отвечавший Стайлз вновь немного замялся, шумно выдыхая, - в общем это долгая история.  
  
\- Слу-ушай, ты что, с ним мутишь что ли? – не выдержал один из Стайлзов, видя как недоговаривает и юлит у двери Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, он мой бойфренд, - вскинул голову Стайлз, – а вы, что, гомофобы?  
  
\- Фу, нет, но он же мне… нам как бро, - недоуменно выдавил тот Стайлз, что сидел на кровати, - хотя, угу, обстоятельства разные бывают.  
  
\- Ну, главное, что тебе в кайф, а остальное мне лично пофиг, - кивнул Стайлз у окна и остальные согласились с ним.  
  
\- Ну да, главное, что не девственник, - согласился со всеми Стайлз на кровати. – Ну а я с Лидией, она просто чудо, - он мечтательно улыбнулся, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы показать остальным фак. – Скотт альфа, я - человек, и в стае с ним и Лидией - баньши. Их обоих покусал дикий оборотень, а затем его быстро убрали Ардженты.  
  
\- Я с Малией, и я тоже человек, - отозвался Стайлз у окна. – У нас большая стая во главе со Скоттом. Мы с Малией, Айзек, Бойд, Эрика и близнецы - Итан и Эйдан.

\- Кто укусил Скотта? - переспросил Стайлз, что сидел у стола.

\- Эннис. Он же отец Малии.

\- А разве… Хотя да, я уже ничему не удивляюсь. Итак, я тоже человек, - начал рассказ последний из Стайлзов, - и моя пара - Дерек из семьи Хейлов.

\- Кто такие Хейлы? – три пары недоумённых глаз уставились на него. 

\- Семья вервольфов. Талия, Питер, Лора, Кора, Дерек... Они здесь жили ещё до моего рождения… У вас их нет?

\- Нет… Впервые слышим, - отрицательно мотнули головой все трое.  
  
Стайлз у стола лишь нахмурился, в задумчивости легонько барабаня пальцами себе по щеке.  
  
\- Так, значит, если думать логически, значит мы все из различных параллельных вселенных, попали в одно место и в одно время… но почему? – подвёл итог один из Стайлзов.  
  
\- Потому, что мы не оборотни, а остались людьми?- предположил второй.  
  
Все четверо почти синхронно пожали плечами.  
  
\- Дитон? А у вас тоже есть способности? Рябиновый барьер?

\- Легко. 

\- Да чепуха же сделать.

\- На раз плюнуть.  
  
\- Значит мы все люди и обладаем зачатками магии. Отлично. Теперь в чьей мы комнате? У нас много общего, но ясно, что одинаковых комнат не бывает.  
  
Все Стайлзы синхронно начали оглядываться.   
  
\- В моей, - отозвался Стайлз у стола и все остальные кивнули, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Эммм, ребят, а можно меня уже домой отправить? - Стайлз у двери протянул руку вверх, привлекая к себе внимание, - А то у меня там альфа без меня уже с ума наверняка сошёл и по потолку ходит. Ну вы же все знаете Скотта. Очень приятно было с вами увидеться, но мне пора, честно.  
  
\- Блин, ну что ты, как не знаю кто? Тут шанс на миллион выпал увидеться, а ты сразу убегать. Не умрёт твой Скотт, гарантирую. Да, немного дико на себя со стороны смотреть, но не смертельно же, - насупился Стайлз на кровати и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Я тоже за то, чтобы поговорить, - Стайлз у стола развалился в кресле, - у нас не только могут быть разными вселенные, но и знания. Хорошо бы обменяться.   
  
\- Как? – хмыкнул Стайлз у окна, - Сомневаюсь, что у нас получится хоть что-то материальное вынести из твоего измерения.  
  
\- А нематериальное? – подал голос Стайлз у двери, - Универсальная волновая функция? Если мы настроимся на одну волну и ... Что на счёт телепатии? Дитон говорил, что надо только захотеть…  
  
Все четверо переглянулись, молча кивнули, соглашаясь, а затем замерли, почти синхронно уставившись перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. Прошла минута, другая, а затем Стайлз у стола застонал и сполз на пол, охватив голову руками и затыкая уши, зажмурившись от боли.  
  
\- Изыди! – закричал он, ловя ртом воздух и не отрывая ладоней от головы, пытаясь хоть на мгновение унять ту боль, что сейчас разрывала его череп чужими воспоминаниями, образами, мыслями, хлынувшими лавиной.  
  
\- Стайлз, очнись, что с тобой, Стайлз! - больше почувствовал как его трясут, чем услышал сквозь шум Стилински, и открыл глаза, озираясь. Перед ним на коленях стоял полу-обращённый Дерек, сверкая синей радужкой и выкачивая из него боль . Шум в голове немного стих и стало легче, а уж когда Стайлз пошатнулся и его с силой прижали к крепкой груди, укачивая как ребёнка и оглаживая по плечам и голове, он совсем отпустил себя, неожиданно всхлипнув и перебираясь к Дереку на колени. А затем хохотнул. Оказывается, чтобы отправить доппелей по домам достаточно было просто пожелать это вслух.   
  
Тёмные ручейки вытягиваемой боли перестали виться по рукам Дерека и он сумел выдохнуть, не отпуская Стайлза.  
  
\- Что это было? Я очень испугался, когда вдруг перестал чувствовать тебя и слышать стук твоего сердца. Я тут же рванул к тебе и лишь когда ввалился в комнату, то почуял, что ты вернулся. Ты где был?  
  
\- Освобождал свой разум, - устало улыбнулся Стайлз, удобнее устраиваясь в кольце обнимающих его рук и укладывая голову на плечо Дереку, - просто обними меня и дай немного времени. Я тебе всё объясню буквально через пару минут.  
  
 _«А он у тебя ничего так. Даром, что бета»_  
 _«Но Лидия всё равно лучше»_  
 _«Нет Малия»_  
 _«Йоу, чуваки, не спорьте. Хейлов у вас не существует, значит, мне повезло как никому из вас. Он единственный и неповторимый! Так что завидуйте молча»_  
 _«Пфе. И кстати, я слышу лишь тебя хорошо, а остальных не очень. Это так и должно быть?»_  
 _«И мы»_  
 _«Мммм, как интересно. Наша связь работает сквозь … а кстати, как она работает, никто не знает?»_  
 _«Магия»_  
 _«Просто магия, но видимо нам всем надо стараться, чтобы слышать друг друга нормально»_  
 _«Ну тогда пока, чуваки. Мой оборотень жаждет моего внимания. До встречи в эфире и, чур, не подглядывать!»_  
 _«Удачи, Стайлз»_  
 _«Всем удачи. Как же теперь будет здорово, когда будет с кем поговорить и посоветоваться!»_  
  
\- Стайлз, ты со мной? Мне кажется, что ты здесь и не здесь.  
\- Ох, Дерек, ты просто не поверишь! Начну с того, что ты единственный и неповторимый. Такого второго нет нигде и знаешь как я это узнал? Слушай. Согласно теории о множественности миров существует бесконечное число параллельных вселенных, отделённых друг от друга только долей милисекунды. Так вот…


End file.
